


Jemslash February 2020

by allinthestyle



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon), Jem and the Holograms (Comics), Jem and the Holograms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinthestyle/pseuds/allinthestyle
Summary: A collection of prompts set to Femslash Jem Ships!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Phoebe "Rapture" Ashe/Ingrid "Minx" Kruger, Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor/Phoebe "Rapture" Ashe, Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini"/Mary "Stormer" Phillips, Sheila "Jetta" Burns/Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Femslash February





	1. Prompt 1 - Sharing (Roxy/Jetta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy and Jetta begin to share a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first of (hopefully many) Jemslash February prompts! These will be unbeta’d so I apologize in advance for any typos. They’ll also vary in length, depending on how much muse I have for each prompt.
> 
> All feedback is both welcomed and desired.

**Sharing.**

Not a word in either Roxy or Jetta’s vocabulary. Both grew up as single children, never made to share toys or games or anything of the sort. As they aged, they found less and less need to even think of the word sharing. Never had roommates either.

Suffice to say, agreeing to _and_ sharing an entire house, was a massive change.

With one arm, Roxy carried in the last of her drum kit to the newly designated music room. With a short grunt of effort, she set it down next to the rest of her instrument and took a look around.

It was sparse, save for her drums, Jetta’s bass, her well-loved saxophone, and speakers. Really, the whole house was pretty empty. Both of them had very little to move in furniture-wise. Neither of them asked questions, it was just an unspoken agreement.

It was a strange feeling for Roxy, to be able call something _her own_. Her own living space. Her own house. Her own...home?

_A place to belong?_

Roxy hadn’t felt _that_ in an uncomfortable amount of years. Maybe that was going a bit too far, she shouldn’t think so much of something she didn’t even know would work out. But being with Jetta was different. It felt different.

Maybe it was because it wasn’t just hers, _but Jetta’s too_. Was that sappy? It was sappy, wasn’t it. Ugh. Stormer was suppose to be the one with the silly flowery poetry words.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Jetta’s annoyed shout to help her move the “only bloody couch we have, yank, so get out here!”

She blinked, then grinned.

“Yeah... I think I’m gonna like sharing.”


	2. Prompt 2 - Styleswap (Pizzazz/Rapture)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different take on a certain scene from a certain episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pizzazz said bi rights babey!!!!!!
> 
> All feedback is both welcomed and desired.

"If you want to win Riot away from Jem you must do exactly as I tell you.”

“I’ll do anything you say, Rapture!”

Rapture watched with sickening delight as Pizzazz “dealt” with her rag-tag band and watched them slink off like a pack of kicked puppies. Pizzazz was instantly back in front of her, also looking akin to a dog pathetically begging for a bone.

“Hmm. We’ll start with your wardrobe. Come with me.”

  
\-----  


“Ugh, Rapture, do I really have to wear... _yellow_? And stripes?” Pizzazz groused looking at herself in the mirror in her “new” outfit. It was simple, but very bold. A deep v-neck floor length yellow dress that hugged her curves. It was detailed with black accents. She’s worn far more suggestive attire just to go clubbing on weekends, but having someone else pick out clothing for her made it... weirdly intimate.

Even her normal stage make-up was wiped away and replaced with a similar style to Rapture’s own only with matching golden eye shadow.

Still uncharacteristically unsure of this whole thing, she tugged at the lacy sleeves and turned around for the nth time. Backless too? Why did Rapture just have this laying around?

“If you want to attract a Stinger, you must dress like a Stinger, no?” Rapture chirped as she put her hands on Pizzazz’s shoulder with a grin.

“I suppose that makes sense, and Riot likes this...?”

“Certainly. I’ve known Riot for many years and this is _exactly_ what he looks for.”

The more she looked at her reflection, the more she began to tolerate what she saw. Sure, this wasn’t her usual style, or any style she’d ever wear. Hell, she wouldn’t of never thought to do this in the first place. But seeing herself next to the other woman, how well they fit together, how they looked like a perfect match...

It made Pizzazz’s heart skip a beat. Not unlike when she saw Riot for the first time.

Almost as if Rapture truly had a sixth sense to pick up on the sudden awkward feeling, she instantly turned Pizzazz around and pushed her towards the door.

“Now, about a Love Potion recipe I have _just_ for you...”


	3. Prompt 22 - Books (Roxy/Stormer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy has a secret she never wants to share, Stormer finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember that time I was gonna do Femslash February and then I didn’t and then the world went to hell after March? Yeah I don’t either. I’ll be trying to do all the prompts whenever I have the energy to do so.

Roxy had stared down hard at the sheets of paper scattered in front of her. The inky lines and dots meant little to her. She could recognize a few letters, even fewer words ( _she just couldn’t read, she wasn’t **stupid**_ ) but that wasn’t going to help her understand context or be able to bullshit her way through it.

She slammed her fist down and swatted the papers to the ground in frustration. When she agreed to join up with The Misfits, she assumed all she would need to do was play her bass. That’s it. But that Mary-chick ( _Stormer? That’s what Pizzazz said her name was now_ ) said the band needed to workshop the lyrics together. Why should they? She was the songwriter, it’s _her_ job.

Roxy roughly shoved her chair back and stood up. She was going to give Stormer a piece of her mind about shoving work onto her. She snatched up the papers from the ground and went on her search.  


Far too much time later for Roxy’s liking, about ten minutes or so, she found the other woman was scribbling away on more paper, likely more lyrical work. Roxy marched up behind Stormer and slapped her own crumpled papers down, making the other woman jump at the sudden noise.

“Roxy...?” she meekly questioned when she turned around to see who ti was.  


“Listen up Stormer. I’m a rock star, you’re the song writer. You better get that straight.”

Fear became puzzlement on Stormer’s face as she didn’t understand what the problem was. Annoyed, Roxy huffed and pointed down at the discarded lyric papers.

“That. I’m not doing any workshops or edits or writing. None of that. _That’s your job_.”  


“Bu-but Roxy. I think we need to work as a band! Even Pizzazz-”

“Do you think I care what you or Pizzazz thinks?!” Roxy crossed her arms. “Do your own work and we won’t have any problems.”  


Stormer’s eyebrows knit into annoyance. She stood up from her chair to confront the bassist.

“L-look,” she attempted to make her voice hard but failed as she stumbled on her words.. “I get this is a-all new for all of us, an-and we may not all like it at first but--”

Roxy uncrossed her arms and poked a finger into Stormer’s chest.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said I’m not doing it!”

And, in a sudden act of defiance that surprised both of them, Stormer smacked Roxy’s hand away and stared at the other woman. One could almost call it a glare if Stormer wasn’t shaking. The argument continued to grow heated as both musicians refused to back down.   


“You can’t even just read it over and tell me if like it or not?!”

“ _ **No I can’t!**_ ”

The pair went deathly silent. Roxy looked mortified at what she just admitted.  


“You... can’t read?” the keytarist questioned.  


The anger returned tenfold as Roxy stood over Stormer, looking ready for a fight, or even ready to run out of the room.  


“Listen! If you tell anyone-- or else I’ll... I’ll--!”

“I’m not going to tell anyone, Roxy. You don’t need to threaten me.”

Now it was Roxy’s turn to look surprised as she deflated. She was not expecting this kind of answer. Anyone who found out... well they usually left looking black and blue after making fun of her.   


Rather than face this, Roxy turned and hurried out of the room, however she hesitated in the door frame. A question formed on her lips that she couldn’t speak without turning around, Stormer spoke up.  


“...because that’s what friends do for each other, Roxy, ” Stormer quietly replied to the unasked as Roxy quickly exited the room.  



	4. Prompt 20 - Stars (Minx/Rapture)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minx and Rapture have a moment under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt down for my year-long Femslash February. I had this one partly drafted for months til I decided to buckle down and finish it today. So far I think this one is my favorite one-shot so far. :)

Practice for their new top-of-the-charts hit single _had been_ going rather well ( _perfect_ , as Riot loved to describe any situation involving himself) until a certain member of the trio kept missing cue after cue on her synthesizer without seemingly taken notice, much to the growing annoyance of their leader. The third, couldn’t do much to cover for the missed cues and only hope it didn’t end in an argument.

They began and stopped, began and stopped, each time it getting worse and worse with no signs of improvement.  


As the music came to an abrupt halt at Riot’s instance, Rapture tensed as he inhaled and exhaled slowly (a sure sign he was working on his temper problem, much to her relief) before he addressed the two women in a calm tone.

“We should take a break.” It _sounded_ like a suggestion, but knowing him it was more of a command. Minx, distracted still, nodded towards him and headed directly towards the Penthouse’s balcony without another word.  


Rapture looked the now closed windowed door before she turned her attention back to Riot. Despite his obvious irritation, she could tell he was just as concerned as she was underneath it. It wasn’t like Minx to be _preoccupied_ , enough to interrupt practice. It also appeared that Minx didn’t want to talk about whatever seemed to be bothering her, something that greatly intensified the concern as the three of them all agreed to be better about that after a _“certain incident_ “.  


Riot’s eyes flicked from Rapture to the window, then back again before he sighed.

“Go see what is wrong with her,” he directed, paused for a moment, before adding, “You are more... tactful than I am with delicate matters with her. If you cannot get what has her so distracted, perhaps you will be able to at least cheer her up.”

Rapture was surprised at his honesty about a shortcoming of his, before she nodded and set her guitar down in the case and quickly made her way after Minx.

Out of worry she might startle the other woman somehow with her sudden presence, Rapture quietly greeted her as she stepped out side and shut the windowed door behind her. Currently, Minx had her head titled up towards the starry night sky as she rested her arms on the balcony railing.

If Minx noticed Rapture joined her by her side, she didn’t react. The silence grew long as the guitarist frowned.  


“Hey Minx...?” Rapture questioned as she laid a hand on her shoulder. The moment her fingers made contact, Minx jumped back with wide eyes before she calmed down seeing who it was.  


“Ah, Rapture I didn’t hear you follow me. I’m sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“I can see you’ve been doing a lot of that tonight.”  


“Oh. Sorry.”

The silence slowly began to crawl back between the pair as Minx offered no other response. This was getting nowhere fast. Rapture tried again.  


“Do you see anything interesting up there?” she offered with a smile. It took a few moments for her to answer (Rapture thought she was distracted again).  


“I was looking for... what do you Americans call it... _Sternbilder_? The star-pictures?”

“Constellations?”

“Yes those.”

“Why?”

Rapture could see Minx visibly hesitate at the question. The brim of her ever-present hat titled down as she bit her lip.  


“I was thinking of- it’s- it’s silly forget I mentioned anything.”

“Your feelings aren’t silly to me... you know that.”

Minx didn’t move, making Rapture worry she somehow said the wrong thing. She opened her mouth to apologize, or say anything to make her feel better when the other woman mumbled her answer.   


“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that...”  


The brim of Minx’s hat tilted up as the dim light of the night shown unshed tears shining in her eyes, much to Rapture’s alarm. Minx’s voice was weighted as she spoke slightly above a whisper.  


“...I- I think it’s... nice that my family can look up the same sky- the same _stars_... as me... even when we’re far apart.”

Rapture quickly pulled the other woman into a warm hug, which Minx quickly returned with a tight cling. Her heart further broke as she felt Minx shake gently as she cried.  


“Oh _Ingrid_ , that’s not silly at all. You miss your parents. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

A feeling, Rapture could not relate to, but she did not voice that. It wasn’t the time nor place. Minx titled her head slightly from Rapture’s now damp shoulder to speak.An

“I should not be crying like- like some child about it! I’m better than that, Phoebe!”

“You know you can let your emotions out. That’s healthy for you.”

A chuckle bubbled through the tears as Minx lightly smiled, much to Rapture’s joy.  


“You sound like my therapist.”

“Then you must know I’m right.”

Another chuckle, as Minx pulled away slight, though both women still held each other, and wiped her tears. Gently, Rapture placed two fingers under Minx’s chin and tilted her face up to her own.

“Let’s go talk to Riot. The world can wait a month or two for a The Stingers single while we take a nice long vacation in Germany.”

“But-”

Rapture put a slender finger to Minx’s lips to shush her.

“Even if Riot wouldn’t agree, which he would he cares very much about you too, you know very well with my wily ways I’d get you anything your heart desires.”

On her toes, Minx pressed a smiling kiss to Rapture’s lips and took a step back as she held Rapture’s hand. She was already perking up considerably, a sure sign she was feeling better.  


“I think you’re being the silly one now, Phoebe.”

“Only for you, Ingrid.”  



End file.
